Un tal vez perfecto San Valentín
by YukiHigurashi
Summary: San Valentín, un Dios enfermo, una asistente que se compromete a cuidarlo... ¿inicio de su propia celebración?


_**Un tal vez perfecto San Valentín**_

.

-Amo Loki, es mejor que descanse…

Eso hacía, y no por gusto; estaba claro que alguien lo había mirado mal, ¿habría sido por alguna maldición de Heimdall?, ¿o alguna venganza de Odín?

Porque bendita su suerte de caer enfermo con una espantosa gripe en día de San Valentín.

\- Estoy bien, Yamino…

\- No, no lo está señor, y debe de cuidarse para no caer peor…

Con tal de no oírlo, era capaz de hacer todo lo que decía, porque el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba vivir.

Él era un Dios, ¿cómo podía caer enfermo? encima, con una tonta enfermedad humana, empezaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo toda su categoría.

Tendría que estar fuera, recogiendo halagos y presentes de todas las chiquillas enamoradas de su encanto, y no allí: en cama, con un tonto paño en la frente, y tosiendo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Era de alivio, al menos, tener el despacho repleto de cajitas de colores vistosos y adornos estrambóticos, procedentes de mujeres como Freya, Skuld, u otras alumnas de instituto. Le hacía gracia que hasta las diosas hubiesen adoptado aquella costumbre mortal.

No es que no lo agradeciese, es más, le hacía recordar aquellos tiempos en los que las féminas bebían los vientos por Él, pero es que en aquel estado infantil, sólo lo podían contemplar como un juguete.

Pero había algo que no comprendía, y era el por qué aquella fecha era tan importante, porque supuestamente, si quieres a una persona, lo más normal era que se lo demostrases los 365 días del año, ya sea con actos románticos o fogosos.

\- Le dejaré todo aquí, usted descanse…

\- Si viene Mayura, la haces el favor de pedirla que no grite… -si no era pedir demasiado, cosa en ella sumamente raro-

\- Pero señor… la señorita tal vez no venga hoy… ya sabe… a lo mejor la surgió algún plan extra…

Se incorpora de sopetón ante el mortal comentario, ¿planes? ¿qué planes? ¡su obligación como asistente era estar allí, con Él!

Yamino dejó a un confundido niño, planteándose lo que acababa de sugerirle. A decir verdad, había recibido muchos presentes, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que hubiese uno que todavía no llamara a su puerta.

¿Y si Mayura pasaba aquel día con algún imbécil y poca cosa que sólo quisiese propasarse? porque para que mentir, era extremadamente inocente para su edad, y ya no era una niña, era una mujer con impresionantes curvas.

¿Qué? ¿Tan extraño era de asimilar que se hubiese fijado en su persona? Él no era ningún ciego, había estado con tantas, como para poder admitir cuando tenía algo así entre sus ojos.

Aprieta los puños, no lo soporta más, si algún desgraciado osa ponerle las manos encima, no tendría Tierra y Universo para correr; porque como amigos que son, su deber es protegerla.

-Ésa niña no parará nunca de dar problemas… por qué a mí…

Con lo tranquila que hubiese sido su vida si nunca hubiese encontrado la Agencia… aunque tal vez demasiado… después de todo, acabó quedándose por ella, porque no veía su vida sin sus constantes desvaríos.

Pero sólo porque era su amiga, nada más.

Le daba demasiadas vueltas a esto de las posibles relaciones, porque anda que no tendría admiradores, entre ellos, el idiota de Freyr…

\- ¿Se puede?

Se le abrieron los ojos desmesurados con la dulce vocecilla: era Mayura, calmada (qué impropio), y con una bandeja en sus manos.

Pero lo importante del asunto, insistimos, es que Ella estaba allí, el día de San Valentín.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Lokikun?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Mayura? –preguntó, un tanto agotado, aún extrañado por su presencia-

\- Mou, Lokikun, tengo que cuidar para que mi detective se reponga, ¿no? –sonríe- si no, no hay casos que resolver.

Una gota resbaló por su sien, así que sólo era por eso, no porque era un hombre, y ella una mujer… sólo por simple interés. Suspiró, aquella chica no tenía remedio, más bien tendría que haberse planteado qué alma cándida podría soportarla como Él.

Nadie tenía más paciencia que el gran Dios Loki, comprobado.

La muchacha se sentó a su lado y depositó el objeto en la mesilla. El detective percibió el dulce aroma a frutilla que hoy desprendía, y se tensó.

Tal vez se encontró con alguien especial en el camino.

\- ¿Y qué tal el día, Mayura? –intentó sonsacar de una manera estúpida- ¿te regalaron muchas cosas?

\- No tanto como tú, que tienes la oficina que no se puede ni abrir –ríe-

\- ¡No escurras el bulto! responde, ¿sí o no?

Se limitó a sacarle la lengua, y eso sólo lo enervó más, ¿qué le tenía que esconder de aquella manera?

Tomó en sus manos un pequeño cuenco de un color extraño.

\- Te preparé un plato especial, Lokikun…

\- Podía habérmelo traído antes Yamino –respondió algo molesto-

\- Pero si te lo he preparado yo…

\- ¿¡Tú!? –mira el plato, a Mayura, al cuenco, y otra vez a la chica- ¿Es comestible?

\- ¡No te pases, Lokikun! si hubiese querido envenenarte, lo habría hecho con otros métodos… -hace un puchero-

Sonríe, pocas era capaces de plantar cara a sus fuertes comentarios, pero Ella no le tenía miedo, y eso le reconfortaba.

No iba a conseguir nada rebelándose, porque cuando se ponía tozuda, nadie la ganaba… pero el hecho es que estaba extremadamente cansado, hasta el punto de que le costaba mantener los párpados abiertos.

Mayura conseguía arrebatarle las posibles reservas que pudiese reunir.

\- ¿Lokikun? –quedo parada al ver que no cogía la comida, pensando que rechazaba del todo su esfuerzo-

\- Mayura… me gustaría dormir un poco…

\- No Lokikun, has de comer, que tienes que tomarte el medicamento, y no puedes tener el estómago vacío.

Medicamentos humanos, horribles pastillas de sabor asqueroso… Le faltó el aliento al contemplar lo que se disponía a hacer: darle de comer.

\- Venga Lokikun, di ahhhhh…

\- ¿¡Qú!? ¡No pienso hacer tal cosa! ¡No soy un niñ… -no puede acabar por el ataque de tos-

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero necesitas ayuda para recuperarte, ¡tú sólo deja que te cuide!

Esto es la mar de vergonzoso, Él, un hombre, teniendo que recibir las atenciones de un crío.

Acabó aceptando la cucharada, cerró los ojos fuertemente, y esperó que el sabor fuese como el mismo infierno… pero sorpresa… estaba bueno, ¡muy bueno!

\- ¿En serio lo hiciste tú?

\- Ajá, es mi plato estrella –sonríe, orgullosa- platos ligeros de buen sabor, ¿sorprendido?

\- Pues sí, no hay día que no descubra algo nuevo de ti, Mayura…

Al fin, un leve sonrojo de su parte, ya era hora de poder anunciar que hasta ella no era inmune a su ser. En pocos minutos, acabó lo cocinado, se tomó el remedio, y pudo tumbarse… pero no dormir, porque la sentía cerca, y eso no le estaba ayudando…

\- Mayura…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cuántos te regalaron hoy?

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? pues… unos cuantos…

\- ¿Y los aceptaste?

\- suspira- Se los di a mi padre, ¿conforme?

Pues sí, eso quiere decir que no aceptó lo transmitido, punto para Él.

Un momento, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué punto? ni que le importase lo más mínimo con quien estuvie… bueno vale, ¡le importaba!

\- ¿Y tú te vas a comer todo lo que tienes ahí? –preguntó la joven, cara a la mesa, con lo que no podía ver su cara-

\- Pues… el caso es que no es que me disguste el dulce… pero prefiero una mujer que me diga lo que siente directamente…

Era cierto, tanta tontería de obsequios, con lo fácil que era agarrar el asunto de raíz. Recibe una leve colleja que lo deja atontado, ¿y eso por qué?

\- No deberías de ser así, esas chicas te han dado esas cosas con toda su ilusión y esperanza.

\- ¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿no es mejor decir las cosas en su momento?

\- Cómo se nota que no entiendes a las mujeres, Lokikun… y yo que pensaba que recibir cosas así, era lo que querías…

Pues para no entenderlas, estuve con muchas; no, mejor ahorrarse ésa respuesta, no vaya a ser que se moleste aún más.

Los cabreos y lágrimas de Mayura eran algo que siempre podrían con Él.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo un Dios puede caer enfermo?

\- ¿Me lo preguntas? no lo sé… –y tanta conversación lo está poniendo aún peor-… pero créeme, no se lo deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo…

\- Y… ¿has probado a recuperar tu forma original? tal vez te vuelvas más fuerte, y los síntomas se relajen…

\- ¿Crees que debería?

\- No sé… es tu decisión…

Lo cierto es que le daba algo de miedo volver a su estado adulto cuando Ella estaba cerca, porque temía que lo llegase a conocer de verdad, y acabase odiándolo… pero retomar a lo que era comenzaba a ser una necesidad, sobre todo en días como esos, en los que querría mostrar su potencial… y por qué no, salir con su persona.

Permite que Ecchan se enrolle en su pulsera, y la cegante luz lo rodea.

La estudiante tuvo que echarse un poco para atrás, y empezaba a dudar si había hecho lo correcto, pues el Loki hombre tenía la facultad de incomodarla y ponerla a 100 por hora; ¿Qué por qué?, bien sabía la razón, la misma por la cual se había deprimido al llegar a la casa, y no encontrarse nada para Ella.

Ahí estaba el "Dios Loki", el cual había presenciado en cortas ocasiones, desde que confió en contarla la verdad. Desde que descubrió que aquel que llamaba "Kamisama", el Dios que adoraba, era su pequeño amigo. Sólo amigo.

La causó cierta gracia ver que el pijama le había quedado más pequeño de lo normal, aunque eso le marcaba aún más sus perfectas proporciones.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Mejor?

\- Más centrado… -era cierto, tenía la cabeza más sentada, y el dolor ya no era tan prominente-

\- Bueno… creo que lo mejor será que te deje reposar… -se levanta-

\- ¡Espera! –la sostiene del codo- ¿te apetecería dar una vuelta?

\- ¿Ah? Lokikun, aún estás convalenciente…

\- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que pensabas que era lo que quería? Recibir chocolates y demás…

\- Eh… sí…

\- Pues… hay algo que quiero con más fervor…

Antes de poder pensar en planteamientos, había tirado de ella. La mantenía abrazada, mientras hundía su rostro en su cintura, como si aspirase algo valioso…

\- Lo… ¿Lokikun? –dijo, roja como un tomate-

\- Estás calentita….

Con cierto cuidado, tocó su frente. Estaba ardiendo. Por eso decía esas cosas.

\- Vamos Lokikun, túmbate… -trata de obligarlo-

\- No quiero, hablaba en serio cuando te dije si querías salir…

Ármate de paciencia, Mayura, porque hoy no está en sus cabales. Al fin, consigue dejarlo entre las sábanas, aunque parece disgustado… y el brazo, no parece querer devolvérselo.

\- Entonces, quédate conmigo…

\- Pe…pero…

\- No quiero que pases el día… con ningún otro que no sea Yo…

Evaluar sus comentarios, sus constantes burlas, analizar cuándo decía la verdad, o cuando sólo la tomaba el pelo… Loki se las ingenió para no darla escape, pues volvió a tirar de su figura, obligando a que se tumbara, y la encerró en sus brazos.

Rozando su frente con la suya.

\- Lo… ¡Lokikun! –trata de separarse inútilmente-

\- Quiero… que te quedes conmigo…

\- Dices esas cosas porque estás febril…

\- Lo que estaré es furioso como salgas por esa puerta sin mí…

\- Ya… ya te dije que no voy a celebrar San Valentín…

\- ¿Por qué?

¿De verdad que no se daba cuenta? Para tener tanta experiencia, y a veces parecía tonto… Respiró hondo, tal vez si soltaba todo de una vez, se podría sentir a gusto de una vez por todas.

Aunque temiese que aquello pudiese acabar con una fuerte amistad.

\- Po… Porque el chico que Yo quiero no me corresponde…

\- Pues ha de ser estúpido…

\- Y… antes que recibir cualquier obsequio de un desconocido, prefiero cuidar de Él… aunque esté convaleciente…

A esto, Loki abre sus impresionantes órbitas verdes, muy consciente de lo que acababa de escuchar.

La pobre muchacha ya se esperaba que la echara del cuarto a patadas, o que se lo tomara con un nuevo tanto dentro de su lista… pero no lo que vivió; acarició con suavidad su mejilla, animándola a que lo mirara, y la dio un beso sin miramientos.

Quedó estática ante sus movimientos, su mano que se cernía con necesidad a sus caderas, y aquel intruso que se esforzaba por entrar en su cavidad bucal. No tardó en darle acceso, y un gusto eléctrico y húmedo la robó un suspiro que le complació enormemente.

De acuerdo Mayura, te está besando, te está dando el beso de su vida, estando incapacitado, ¿y si llegaba a arrepentirse?

\- Lo… Lokikun…

\- Gracias a Dios… -susurró, dedicándose a su cuello- … pensaba… que nunca me mirarías de ésa manera…

¿Y por qué no debería? No era ciega, y había hecho tanto por ella. De repente, los mordiscos y succiones pararon, y quedó apoyado sobre su pecho. Iba a protestar ante su pervertido acto, pero entonces comprobó que se había quedado adormilado allí, sobre Ella…

\- ¿Lokikun? –no responde- dijiste… que preferías que la chica fuese sincera, antes de darte nada…

\- Lo dije… -contestó sonriente, al final, aclarados sus propios anhelos respecto a Ella-

\- Pues… feliz San Valentín, Lokikun…

\- Y espero que no sea el único que pases conmigo…

No estaba soñando, entonces, no la rechazaba… no del todo, pues sus dudas de la etapa de la juventud no paraban de asolarla. Acarició con ternura los cabellos ceniza, rememorando el contacto.

\- Todos serán tuyos… si me lo permites, Lokikun…

\- Por supuesto, ¿con quién querría pasarlos? si no es con la mujer… a la que amo…

\- cae una lágrima llena de felicidad- Yo también te quiero, Lokikun…

Lo dijo, ¡lo dijo! que lo quería, ¡A Él! la única que miró más allá de su figura. Había necesitado una tarde de sus atenciones para llegar a la conclusión de que la necesitaba, más que una amiga. Mucho más.

Posiblemente la habría enfermado, ya se disculparía cuando estuviese recuperado, aunque ante besos como el de antes, no podía sentirse realmente arrepentido.

Antes de caer dormido sobre su suave y blanda almohada, se planteó un futuro, en el que se había asentado, y en donde era feliz.

Y supo que sólo podía llegar a aquella visión con Ella a su lado, como su mujer. Ya se encargaría Él de esto pudiese ser posible, como Dios y Humana.

.

.

.

.

_Mil perdoneees! ;o; que no me dio tiempo a subirlo ayer T.T y mira que lo intenté, pero es que entre exámenes y demás tonterías... bueno, mi peculiar felicitación, hasta para aquellos como escritora que se lo pasaron sola (aunque en verdad, es que la fiesta no me hace mucha gracia, pero bueh XD)_


End file.
